1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to portable charcoal starters and more particularly to charcoal starters having pre-combustion chambers and employing multiple apertures to accelerate the flow of air over the charcoal thereby producing faster ignition of the charcoal. When the charcoal is ready to be transferred to the outdoor grill the portable charcoal device is positioned over the grill and a trigger is activated thereby depositing the charcoal into the outdoor grill. The charcoal exits the charcoal starter device through the bottom when the grate is receded upon pulling of the trigger. The charcoal starter device reduces the splashing of lighted ashes which is a problem with prior art devices.
More particularly, the present invention relates to an improved charcoal device that releases the incandescent charcoal from the bottom of the device upon activation of a trigger. This unique mode of delivery reduces the possibility of burns or other injury caused by the splashing of lighted ashes when charcoal is poured into an outdoor grill as is required with the currently available charcoal devices.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Charcoal lighter devices are well known in the prior art. Charcoal lighter devices have been used in the past. Different shapes and designs have been used and in all cases there are problems associated with the delivery of the hot charcoal to the barbecue once they are in their incandescent state. With currently available devices the hot charcoal is delivered to the barbecue by pouting it into the grill. This mode of delivery causes splashing of hot ashes which can potentially cause burns to the user. U.S. Pat. No. 5,230,325 to Stanley J. Williams describes a charcoal starter device that utilizes waded paper to start the charcoal instead of petroleum fuels in a canister-like device. The device is insulated so that when it is lifted by the user to pour the lighted charcoal into the barbecue the insulated device is cool to the touch, thus reducing the chances for burns. However, this device does not employ any mechanism to compensate for the potential burns that can be caused by the hot ashes that splash upward once the charcoal is poured into the outdoor grill.
Numerous innovations for charcoal starter devices have been provided in the information disclosure statement. Even though these innovations may be suitable for the specific individual purposes to which they address, they fail to address the problem of splashing ashes and differ from the present invention as hereinafter contrasted.
Accordingly, it is provided in the present invention a charcoal starter with a novel charcoal release system for releasing the charcoal from the device once in the incandescent state. The advantage of this device over conventional charcoal starter devices is the elimination of splashing of lighted ashes when the charcoal is released into the fire bowl of a barbecue using the novel release system. This reduces the chances for potential harmful burning.
Numerous innovations for charcoal starter devices have been provided in the information disclosure statement that are adapted to be used. Even though these innovations may be suitable for the specific individual purposes to which they address, they are not be suitable for the purposes of the present invention as heretofore described.